ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Splinter
Splinter was the second robot from the Norwich-based Team Ivanhoe, which took part in Series 4-5 of Robot Wars as well as the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It reached the Semi-Finals of Series 4, where it was destroyed by Hypno-Disc and replaced with a new version that reached the fourth round of the first Extreme 1 Annihilator. However, the second version of Splinter fell in the second round in Series 5 after being flipped out by Bigger Brother. Team Ivanhoe had previously competed in Series 2 with the slightly less successful Ivanhoe, and originally planted to enter Splinter into Series 3. However, Splinter failed to qualify as it was underweight, as did the team's other Series 3 entry Ivanhoe 2. Splinter was also entered into the Sixth Wars, but failed to qualify after losing to 259 in the qualifiers. After the Sixth Wars, Splinter was sold to the Dutch/Belgian team, Team RCC, who entered it into the Seventh Wars without many changes. However, it failed to qualify once more. Robot History Charity Events In one battle before the Fourth Wars, Splinter fought Orac's Revenge. Series 4 In Series 4, Splinter's first round battle saw it fight against Small Torque and the thirty-first seed Centurion. It was immediately lifted up by Centurion as it came in to attack, but pushed Centurion into Sergeant Bash as Small Torque used its disc to get underneath Splinter itself. As a result of its initial attacks, Centurion became immobilised, while Splinter and Small Torque continued attacking each other until 'cease' was called, with both robots going through to the second round. There, Splinter faced the sixteenth seed, Killerhurtz. Killerhurtz started the quicker machine, but Splinter immediately drove into its side and grabbed hold of it with its side axes, pushing it around the arena. Killerhurtz eventually broke free, but couldn't get into position to use its axe on Splinter. Splinter grabbed Killerhurtz again and shoved it around a few more times, and when Killerhurtz broke free, it mistakenly drove into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt axed Killerhurtz and lifted it with its scoop, and when it let go, the sixteenth seed then became stuck in forward gear. Killerhurtz drove straight into the arena side wall, where it began smoking and was deemed immobile. In the Heat Final, Splinter faced Eric. Eric came in on the attack, but could not get underneath Splinter and flip it over. Splinter eventually grabbed Eric and pushed in into the CPZ, where Shunt axed and lifted Eric. Splinter pushed Eric around the arena again, but had a momentary scare when one of its side axes got stuck in a hole in the arena side wall, but it managed to free itself. Eric then flipped Splinter onto its side, but Splinter used one of its arms to self-right. For the remainder of the match, Splinter grabbed Eric in its side axes, and pushed it around the arena again until 'cease' was called. The judges were called to decide the heat winner, and they ruled in favour of Splinter. In the first round of its Semi-Final, Splinter received a tough draw when it was paired with the number 2 seeds Hypno-Disc. It started well, ramming straight into the disc of Hypno-Disc, and resisting its initial blows in the opening moments. Despite running into the side wall and taking a slam from the disc, Splinter fought back and rammed Hypno-Disc into the side wall, stopping the disc and allowing Dead Metal to catch it. However, a front-on charge from Splinter caused Hypno-Disc to tear the scoop off its mountings, with a second hit sending it flying off altogether. Splinter's innards were hanging out, but Hypno-Disc continued attacking, ripping away Splinter's shell from the front and left sides, and then dislodging most of Splinter's internals. Splinter lost all mobility after these attacks, and sustained even more damage from Dead Metal before Sir Killalot picked up its remains, spun them and threw them across the arena. Splinter landed upside down in pieces, and 'cease' was called. Unseen in the televised fight, however, it was then thrown by the Floor Flipper and dropped into the Pit, eliminating Splinter from the Fourth Wars. This battle with Hypno-Disc was considered to be the most violent match ever in Robot Wars, and was named as such in the Ultimate Guide. Extreme 1 Following its rebuild, Splinter returned for the first series of Extreme competing in the first Annihilator. Before it did, it first fought in a Mayhem battle against Killertron and Aggrobot 3 in order to qualify for the Annihilator. In this battle, all three competitors began by dodging around each other. Suddenly, Splinter was caught side-on by Aggrobot 3, and flipped over by its lifter. Splinter was then grappled by Dead Metal, still upside down, however, Aggrobot 3's lifter was stuck in place, and as its wheels were up off the ground, it was immobilised and counted out. At that point, Splinter finally used its axe to self-right, but now had one of its grabbing arms knocked out of place and was unable to drive in a straight line. Despite this, Splinter won the Mayhem after Sir Killalot suddenly picked Killertron up and dumped it into the pit, despite Killertron still being fully mobile and not anywhere near a CPZ. In the first Annihilator, Splinter saw itself go up against X-Terminator, Arnold A. Terminegger, Thermidor 2, Hypno-Disc and Pussycat. In the first round, Splinter stayed out most of the action until it axed Thermidor 2 and slammed it into an unoccupied CPZ, leaving it immobile there. Splinter then joined X-Terminator in axing the limping Hypno-Disc while Thermidor 2 was counted out, putting it through to the second round. In the second round, Splinter grabbed Pussycat and pushed it around, while X-Terminator and Arnold A. Terminegger concentrated on attacking Hypno-Disc. All five robot met in the centre of the arena, with Splinter and X-Terminator axing Hypno-Disc a few more times. Splinter once again grabbed and shoved Pussycat, and then used its arms and axe on Hypno-Disc. Having freed Pussycat, Pussycat then immobilised X-Terminator, allowing Splinter to qualify despite Hypno-Disc being close to immobilisation. In the third round, Hypno-Disc again had technical difficulties, and lost mobility after its first hit on Arnold A. Terminegger. Splinter sought vengeance by pushing Hypno-Disc into the open pit, but Pussycat nudged Hypno-Disc in before it could do so itself. Splinter pushed Pussycat into the pit seconds later, but both robots went through anyway as Hypno-Disc was already pitted. In the fourth round, Splinter employed its usual tactic of grabbing Pussycat, but Pussycat was able to push back. The three competitors circled round around each other for a while, with Splinter managing to land a few axe blows on Pussycat before Pussycat hit its rear panel, immobilising it completely. Pussycat's blade broke off after a few more attacks on Splinter and being toppled by Arnold A. Terminegger, but this was not enough to prevent Splinter from being counted out by Refbot, and flipped by the Floor Flipper. 'Cease' was called, and Splinter was eliminated from the Annihilator. Series 5 Seeded seventeenth after its Series 4 performance, Splinter returned for the Fifth Wars to face V.I.P.E.R. 01 in the first round. In this battle, Splinter used its grabbing arms to grab V.I.P.E.R. 01 by the side, allowing it to inflict damage with the axe while avoiding V.I.P.E.R. 01's spinning blade. V.I.P.E.R. 01's batteries were down on power, causing it to move sluggishly across the arena. Splinter capitalised on this by dragging V.I.P.E.R. 01 across and into Shunt's CPZ, allowing Shunt to axe holes through the unseeded machine's top armour. Splinter then placed V.I.P.E.R. 01 onto the Flame Pit, where it, Shunt and Dead Metal kept attacking it into 'cease' was called. The battle went to a judges' decision, which inevitably went in favour of Splinter. Splinter's second round battle saw it go up against Bigger Brother. In this battle, Splinter was immediately flipped onto its side by Bigger Brother, but successfully used its side arms to self-right, much to Team Ivanhoe's delight. However, Bigger Brother then returned and flipped Splinter onto its back and got it pinned against the arena wall, before flipping Splinter out of the arena completely. Splinter was eliminated, and did not appear in any other series of Robot Wars after this. Live Events Not much about its live event history other than Team RCC continued fighting with Splinter at live events. However, it was eventually retired due to being too badly damaged against opponents such as Terrorhurtz and Kan-Opener. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Charity Event competitors Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Robot Wars Mayhem competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Third Place winners